Even Genuises Have Sweethearts
by neomoon585
Summary: Suri had always had a love for inventions and her family, but how would she react when she finds out that there's someone who loves her? Please, No flames!


**A story that came to me after watching a cartoon and it gave me an inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. I only own Alan, Lucky, Suri, Akela, Thowra, Faron, and Comet.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Even Geniuses need Sweethearts**

* * *

"Yahoo!" Alan yelled happily as his wheelchair was being pulled forward by the dogs Nights and River like a sleigh outside the Jocklin mansion. His Splixson cousin Lucky held on behind him while enjoying the ride. They saw a stump on their path and Alan commanded the dogs to go left.

"HAH!" The dogs immediately turned left, avoiding the stump safely. "Whoa, whoa!" The dogs slowed down until they stopped. Alan then took out a boomerang given to him by Rook Blonko for Christmas. "Lucky, watch this!" He threw it towards a pear tree near them and managed to knock down two pears down.

"That's great! Now you watch!" Lucky said. He then grabbed a slingshot from his pocket given to him also by Rook. He shot two pebbles at the pears snapping them down as well. "Nice shot, huh?" He boasted until a pear suddenly dropped on his head which made him hurt. "OW!" He suddenly heard Alan laughing at him which made him mad. "It's not funny! It hurts a lot! That could have given me a concussion!"

"Sorry." Alan apologized. "But now that you're better, let's go play."

"I'm right behind you!" Lucky followed behind happily.

Not far from them, Akela watched the whole scene with a smile. "Those boys are always up for adventure. It's only a matter of time before they grow up and live their own lives."

But then he saw something beside a tree. He saw the Galvan Suri eyeing on the boys with kind eyes, but more importantly on Alan. Ever since he'd rescued her at the Nightmist Forest and became a new member of the family, Suri had always been docile to Alan. Akela became suspicious of this action.

The boys were playing basketball in a court near the alien's peach house. Thowra, Kopa, and their fiancés built it for them and for the other who wanted to play.

Lucky shoot the ball and went into the basket. "Nothing but net! Your turn!"

"Okay. It's almost the end of the game. It's a tough moment for Alan Yuki. Can he do it?" Alan monologues, pretending to narrate the game. He shoots the ball, but only to miss it. "Oops."

Lucky chuckled and caught the ball. "Nice try, but you'll get next time."

"Not if I steal it from you!" Alan laughed and chased after Lucky.

While they played, Akela and Faron watched them as they talked. "Our boys are forever coming up with new ways to have fun and encourage one another. They don't always work right away, but they don't let that discourage them." Faron said.

"I should hope not." Akela agreed. "After all, if there's one lesson I've tried to teach Lucky is if at first you don't succeed…"

"…Try, try again. And for your information, _I_ was the one who taught him _and Alan_ that lesson." Faron reminded him. "But don't worry, Akela, I'm know you've done your share to teaching Alan about aliens and life just as his cousins and Rachel." Faron eyed on his adopted son with worry. "But I must admit, it's been a while since I had some time alone with him. How's he doing lately, Akela?"

Akela silently faced Faron with concern. "Well, actually, there's one thing that's got me worried."

This surprised Faron considering that Akela is usually calm. "What is that?"

"Romance is in the air."

"What? Romance?" Faron gasped in which Akela nodded in agreement. "That can be dangerous!"

"True, but I think Alan will get through it." Akela declared proudly.

Faron, however, was confused until he shouted in alarm while grabbing Akela's wings. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT ALAN'S IN LOVE?!"

"No!" Akela softly pushed him off. "But watch this." Both aliens watched carefully. They saw their boys losing the basketball in which, out of nowhere, Suri grabbed it and shoot it towards the basket successfully from a high distance.

"She's good." Faron nodded.

"Be quiet!" Akela whispered.

Suri then kindly offered the ball back to Alan. "You boys having fun today?"

"Sure are!" Lucky smiled.

Alan agreed. "Even though I miss some shots, that doesn't stop me from trying."

Suri smiled at his enthusiasm. "Anyway, I thought that we should play together. Just the three of us."

"Really?" They were surprised by her gesture.

"Yes." She nodded. "I want to enjoy this free time before I head back to Galvan Prime for Azmuth's teachings, if you don't mind, of course."

They both nodded. "Sure, Suri. There's no better time than now!" Alan kindly let her which made her smile.

"Thanks, Alan. As long as you're happy, I'm happy as well."

After watching them, Faron understood Akela's concern. "Now I see what you mean by romance."

"Yes, but unfortunately this romance is one sided. Suri's trying to win Alan's affection and he has no idea why."

"It's always a sad thing when romance is one sided." Faron understood.

"Certainly, but even if it isn't, it's easy to see how there might be difficulties."

Faron put on a confused look at the necrofriggian. "Why do you say that?"

Akela sighed impatiently. "Faron, please. First of all, Alan's too young to be in love and second, he's a human and she's a Galvan. Now I know that humans are capable of mating with aliens, but these two, it might be a little unusual."

"I see what you mean." Faron agreed.

"I just hope that no one's feelings are hurt." Akela said as they saw the boys and Suri running off happily to enjoy their fun.

After an hour had passed, Suri was preparing to leave for Galvan Prime but not before having small chat with Alan and Lucky.

"I just can't remember when I had a better time. Thanks, Suri. We had a lot of fun today!" Alan chuckled.

"Me too. You know, I don't think we've played together before, Alan." Suri said.

"That's hard to believe, Suri, but I'm glad we're finally friends after our rescue mission of the Dark Pox." He agreed. "

"Yeah. Well, goodbye, Alan. See ya soon Lucky!" She waved farewell before leaving them.

* * *

- **Galvan Prime-**

After having an interesting day of inventing and lessons from Azmuth, the Tech Master Suri was flying around the city with her jetpack. It always made her smile to see her homeworld flourish with technology, but even so, there's no place like home. She felt like she had everything she ever wanted.

"Suri! SURI!"

Suri suddenly heard a male voice calling for her. She wondered who it was and turned around. Just then, a young Galvan soldier appeared, flying with his jetpack. He wore green armor and a helmet with metal covers on his arms and legs, fingerless gloves, and an Omnitrix crest on his chest. He also has green eyes, bluish grey skin, and a white star birthmark on his face.

"Oh hi, Comet! What are you doing around here?" She greeted him. She recognized Comet as her best Galvan friend ever since she became Azmuth's student. But she doesn't know how he feels about her.

"I was looking all over…for you, Suri." He shyly said.

"For me?" Suri was surprised for his action. "But why?"

"Well, I, uh…I was just wondering if you've seen Azmuth today, that's all." He nervously turned away until he faced her. "You know, he really thinks of you as his own flesh and blood. And you shouldn't be out here all alone without someone to look after you."

"Really? Did he tell you that?" She suspiciously wondered.

"Um…no, not exactly."

"Well, let me set you straight then, Comet." Suri declared proudly. "Azmuth is the wisest Galvan I know, especially for someone his age and I'm grateful that he cares about my well being. But even he doesn't wonder about my whereabouts, how I look after myself is none of your business. He even said that I should enjoy life before it goes on without me."

Comet was taken back by her answer and sighed. "Alright. I take it back, but I still think you're better off with Azmuth than chasing around after your human friend Alan and his family all day long."

Suri gasped and glared furiously at Comet. "What did you just say, Comet?!" Comet backed away, afraid of he might say next as he yelled at him. "Tell me one time you ever saw me chasing Alan! ONE TIME!"

"Well, uh…I didn't actually see you do it." He stammered. "But all I'm trying to say is…"

"SAVE IT! I've heard quite enough of your opinions about my private life!" She shouted.

"But Suri, I wasn't…I mean, uh, all I want to say…" Comet stammered trying to find the right words before he would make a fool of himself in front of the Galvan he cares about. He gulped and then decided to let it all out. "The truth is…I HAVE A GREAT BIG CRUSH ON YOU AND I…" But he was stopped when he saw Suri laughing at him.

"You have a crush on me?" She stopped laughing and gave him a stern look. "That's a good one. I think it's only fair to tell you that the feeling isn't mutual. So don't bring up this lovey-dovey business ever again!" She warned him. "Besides, I'm too good for you. I'm an unattached Galvan and I intend to stay that way! Have I made myself clear?" Comet didn't answer and Suri took his silence as a yea and flew off, leaving him alone.

Comet saw her leave and was deeply hurt by her remark. "Suri…" He whimpered as he felt upset and heartbroken for now he could never tell her about his feelings now.

* * *

The next morning, Azmuth was in his laboratory tinkering with his inventions. No matter how old he is, his curiosity and wisdom will never cease. Suddenly he was greeted by a flying contraption offering a drink to the First Thinker.

"Good Morning, Teacher." Suri came in with a remote control. Azmuth guessed that the invention was hers.

"Did you make this helpful experiment, Suri?" Azmuth kindly sipped from the cup which tasted good.

"Yes." She nodded. "I love working and making inventions that can help me for myself. I can't do all the work, now can I?"

"Have you forgotten?" Azmuth wisely spoke. "We Galvans are supposed to invent things that make _everyone's_ lives better, not just for ourselves."

"I'm sorry, Azmuth. I'm just having a little fun. I didn't mean to upset you." Suri apologized. "You're always telling me not to waste my gifts and to enjoy my talents. That's how I intend to enjoy my life."

"You're right there, Suri, but you cannot only enjoy life just by inventing things. There's more to that."

"I suppose you're right."

Azmuth chuckled before he started speaking. "Now then, let's discuss your future, Suri."

"My future? What's there to discuss?" She wondered why he decided to speak such a topic.

"I saw Comet yesterday when he came by to visit. He told me that he's very fond of you and he hopes you feel the same way."

"WHAT?!" She cried out in alarm and anger. "He's got some nerve talking to you! I won't allow it!"

"Alright. Obviously, you don't feel the same way." Azmuth nodded trying to calm her down. "But still, he's an outstanding young Galvan and he's very sincere about his feelings for you. We can't just ignore him."

"Sure we can!" She turned away.

"Suri, I'm surprised at you! That doesn't sound like the attitude of my student." Azmuth tried to reason. "If you don't clear things up with Comet, his feelings are bound to be hurt!"

"At least it'll be his feelings and not mine!"

"You might at least consider his good points, Suri. Comet is brave, kind, loyal, and smart too. He can protect you and you two might be some team." Unfortunately Suri then left him alone, not wanting to hear more. "Wait! Come back!" But she was gone. "Oh, Suri."

* * *

 **-Jocklin Mansion-**

Suri returned to the Jocklin Mansion with deep thoughts about her talk with Azmuth.

"That Comet! He went to Azmuth behind my back!" She angrily stated, but later on, she sighed sadly. Comet was her loyal friend and perhaps she was a bit harsh on him.

"Then again, he did say that he really cares about me, but I didn't even give him a chance. I guess he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, let alone his special someone."

She then flew beyond the gate of the mansion and traveled around the streets. It wasn't long until she reached a small pond in a park and sat on a stone close to it as she watched the sun set.

Suddenly Suri heard rustling behind her. She turned and curiously investigated. "Hello? Is someone there?" But no answer came. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

But when she turned away, she bumped into something metallic and fell backwards. She shook her head, but gasped as she looked up to see a tall stranger wearing a medieval suit of armor. It was a Forever Knight.

"You lost, little alien?" The stranger said while three more knights appeared behind her.

"And I thought these little frogs are smarter than to be out here all alone." One of them chuckled.

"I love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I must fly!" Suri growled and attempts to fly away, but a knight fired a laser, damaging her jetpack and another caught her in an energy net.

"You won't escape this time!"

Suri panicked. She didn't know what to do. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

All of the sudden, a green laser shot at the hand holding her net. The knight yelled in pain as he dropped Suri. Out of the bushes, Comet appeared and released Suri from the trap. He glared at the enemy with fierce eyes.

"Try to harm this girl and I'll make you regret it!"

Suri was surprised to see him again, but decided to leave it after they're free from harm. "Comet, what do we do?"

"Get behind me, quick!"

"Well, looks like this alien has a bodyguard. No matter. There's no escape and we'll end up with two prizes."

"Suri." Comet whispered. "I'll draw their attention. When I do, you run for it and get help!"

"Comet!" She shouted in alarm as Comet went into action. He dodged the lasers firing at him and defended himself with his laser. Suri was amazed by his skills in battle, but became worried for his safety. "Comet!"

"Now, Suri! RUN! Run for it!" Comet shouted.

"Comet, look out behind you!" But it was too late. Comet was zapped by an electric rod behind him.

"AHHH!" Comet was then flung away by them. He weakly rose despite his injuries. Suri immediately went to his side.

"Comet!"

"Run, Suri! Save yourself!" They saw they were surrounded by the knights. Is it over for them?

Just then, one of the knights was grabbed by an angry Rath and flung him away. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, FOREVER KNIGHTS! YOU MESS WITH RATH'S FRIENDS, YOU MESS WITH RATH!"

He wasn't alone because Thowra and Akela also came and fought off the other knights.

"Thowra! Akela!" Suri was happy to see them and was relieved by their rescue.

The aliens saved their friends and defeated the knights. "Leave them alone! You have no right to be here or even harm our friends! Get out!" Akela growled.

"GET OUT NOW!" Rath roared which scared off the knight running in fear. "That'll teach them."

"Suri! You're alright?" Akela came to the Galvans.

"I'm alright, but Comet, are _you_ alright?" Suri asked worriedly since he was weak from the fight.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises." He assured her and turned to the others. "Thank you all. If you haven't shown up when you did, I don't know what would have happened to Suri and me."

"Thank Thowra. He was the one who alerted us." Akela pointed to the Vladat.

"It's nothing, really. I was patrolling the area when I've heard some activity form the knights. I knew they were up to something, so I had backup."

"And when we saw both of you, we just gave those rust buckets with feet something to remember us by!" Rath boasted.

"We're just happy that no one was heavily injured." Thowra agreed.

Suri and Comet then chuckled in agreement until they stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Comet. I would have been lost without you." Suri happily said.

Comet rubbed his head and blushed. "Aw, no need to thank me. I just did what any old friend would have done."

She shook her head. "No, you were wonderful! I'm lucky that you were there when I needed you! But, why did you came for me?"

This made Comet smile and was supported by Suri. "I was worried about you. That's why I came here to Earth."

"That's your only reason?" Suri grinned. This made Comet speechless, but she understood why he did it. "I'm just so glad you did because I want to apologize for the way I acted. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you."

"I forgive you." Comet kindly said. "That's all in the past."

"Thank you, Comet. I guess Azmuth was right about you."

"About what?" Comet wondered.

"Comet, you're my best friend and you just risked your life for me, even after I rejected you before. I take it all back because I now realize how lonely my life really is…without you in it."

Comet gasped as he wasn't prepared what she said next.

"I love you, Comet."

This made feel light as air as he held her hands and stared lovingly. "I love you, too, my little princess."

Both of them smile and proceeded to kiss, sealing themselves as a couple.

The three aliens watched in awe, although Thowra was surprised. "What just happened?"

"It just so happens that even geniuses such as ours can have sweethearts." Akela smiled at the scene. "The family's gotta love this."

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Rath groaned, making Thowra and Akela laugh while the two Galvans enjoy the start of their new life together.

* * *

 **I thought that Suri could use someone to look after her.**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
